Generally, among various kinds of synthetic yarns, those which are light in weight, which are convenient for needlework, and have the ability to be dyed at a normal temperature, as well as those having superior absorptiveness and color developing properties similar to polyester, are limited in their usage to areas which do not include clothes because of inferior texture properties and lacking a silk-like feel.
Various Korean cloth type cloths are made using twisted and flame bonded acrylic filaments or made by melting filaments at 120.degree. C. using a heat process, but a shortage of this material exists because of slow, complicated processing conditions. The flame bonding process is slow resulting in a yarn speed of 100 m/min which causes a decrease in productivity and an increase in production costs. Also, the property enhancing step during the dyeing procedure of the fabric takes about 30 minutes per meter, and deterioration in texture and color properties occur. Thin fabrics are almost impossible to process in this manner. Many consumers have experienced the problem of deterioration in quality when washing these fabrics about five times.